Gone and whats left
by Fallen121
Summary: Goodbye, sorry and jealousy are what hurts. She knows it all to well after he left. Mortals are just silly with their emotions.


a/n: I don't own anything. Although the ending makes this story doesn't feel like an ending but i wasn't happy with it either. But I rewrote the ending three other times and this was the best.

Gone and leftover

I dreamt of him again, of his sea green eyes, his flawless jaw everything I loved about him. I never thought I was one of those girls who'd become a shut in for a while over a guy. But maybe because he was my first and last love, thats why I haven't moved out of this bed for three days. Three days since he's gone. Underneath the blanket I covered my growing womb with my left hand. Thinking of what to say to him or her when she or he comes out to this world. My hair was flung all over my pillows. I hated her with all my heart. Stealing is the worst thing there is. And she stole my child the right to its father, she stole my right to my lover. Yet unlike myself I was laying in my bed. My brother visted me now and then even Thanatos came once. The phrase that is so true and so wrong is " Mortals are so fragile." Mortals are fragile, so very fargile yet they can be duriable and everything in between. Yet now he's gone. I don't want to see him done there, cause I don't want to be talked to forgive her. I never told him either that we were having a child. Aphrodite seemed to be a constant vistor visting me twice annoyling a day. Looking up to my bedroom ceiling and seeing the painting of all the enviorments I have been at, all the creatures mythical or not with the exception of man living in harmory. I let out a sigh. Never thought I'd be acting so childish maybe he did really change me. Change isn't good or bad from what I've recently been through. The other gods think I'm more bareable now, but now without him is the worst change I've seen. I saw how Camp Half-Blood recieved the news. The campers that had fought and known him from the years of the second titain war aren't the same. The Stroll brother seemed less kiddish, and Clarisse seemed to really have lost her temper, as in her temper has died down a few notches. Nico seems to feel like he lost a brother. Thalia well I'm not sure about her anymore. Things seemed to be a little down. Ah yes Grover, he doesn't vist came much after recieving the news. He's taken Juniper with him, and you may think its cause of his duty but when your duties crisscross you pick up on things. I have only myself to blame for not being able to react fast enough to save him from her. And that will forever haunt me.

" Artemis. Artemis, Percy wants to see you." Hermes's voice said. I turned to in the direction it was coming from.

" Thank you Hermes for everything through the ages." I said to him as I flung my blanket off of me.

" Artemis, if I may say this. You seem to be gaining weight." Hermes said with a grin saying he knew.

" shut it Hermes. Men." I said as I magically replaced my sleeping gown with a black skirt and a white top. I wore some flip flops.

" Thats the good old Artemis I remember." Hermes said before I felt his presence disappear. I loathed this moment. I bet every lover does. Seeing them gone.

I decided to take my time. I made my breakfeast appear as well as making a news paper holding all the important world information appear along side it. After finishing my breakfeast of pancakes, bacon, sun side eggs and orange juice I decided to go see him. When I reached the underworld I wondered how am I going to break it to him that I'm having his child. I felt the cold and uncertianty of the wandering souls. I saw him, how could I not pick him out of a crowd of this size. I missed him with every fiber of my being, I missed everything we did together. The fights, the moments I was in his arms. Our kisses, simply his touch, his voice, his dumb jokes, and I can go on forever. He walked towards me with that smile that made my heart fluttered.

" I see you've taken a liking to that 20 year old form." Percy said to me.

" Why thank you for noticing." I said sticking my tougue at him.

" What do you want to tell me Artemis, your not yourself only when something big is bothering you." Percy asked. We were attracting a crowd, after all when does the supposed maiden goddess talk and act this way towards a man.

" Percy I'm pregent." I said flaty.

" Artemis..." he let out. " I'm happy that your the mother of my child. And I'm sorry I can't be there with you through the hardships that you will endure as a parent."

" Well I'm also happy that your the father of our child. And I wished you could bare the hardships with me cause you don't know the pain I'm going to go through." I teased trying to lighten the mood.

" I want you to forgive Annabeth." Percy said. " Or atleast tell her I forgive her."

" I knew you were going to say that. She is the only woman other then Aphrodite that I despise. But I will just cause of you." I said.

" Thank you Artemis my huntress." he said using his nickname for me making my cheeks heat up. " And Artemis, I will always love you and I'm sorry for letting you be alone."

" I love you, and only you always." I said to him as he waved goodbye, but I gave him a hug or tried to before I left.

a/n: I know artemis is ooc but hell just deal with it XD anyways thank you and plz review


End file.
